To Dance With Jean
by Similicious
Summary: "Why should I help you find her when she was the sole reason my mother left?" Forty-two years after the end of the Second Wizarding War, a 60 year old Draco Malfoy searches for the one girl he loves the most just so he can dance with her before he dies.
1. Draco and Jean

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Similicious do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise all characters belong to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the genius behind the Harry Potter series. I also do not entirely own the plot, the idea was from a movie I watched where I borrowed a line and basically built on from it. Happy Reading. Mischief managed.

**Chapter 1**

**Draco and Jean**

Melbourne, Australia, 2040

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am writing in hopes that this address still belongs to my one true love Draco and that you who are reading this letter are him the person I have been searching for. If you are not, I deeply apologise and hope you can understand that this is just a desperate attempt from an elderly lady to find Draco Malfoy as I am someone who is still madly in love with him after all of these years. By the way, my name is Jean…_

London, England,2040

It has been over forty-two years since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Shockingly enough these forty-two years were filled with peace and life continued in harmony. No other psychopath wizards had yearned to win a position in the magical world as a new 'Dark Lord' and no other wars had emerged. It seemed as though the last wizarding war served as a portrait, exhibiting a time filled with darkness, fear and regret.

Bitterness slowly ebbed away and was buried along with Voldemort. Long gone were the extremist methods of promoting blood purity to be replaced by reconciliation. The act where you forgive and forget.

Death Eaters and mudbloods were terms no longer used in everyday life in Wizarding England. There were no segregations between the blood statuses and the two sides soon became one large population that shared one mutual dream- to forget the horrors of that year and attempt to live as though the events never occurred. They share a dream to abolish the indoctrination of pureblood children, whom then indoctrinated their own children and so forth, beginning the hostility against what they classified as the lower class consisting of muggle-borns, halfbloods and blood traitors. Purebloods were no longer seen as the royalty in the wizarding community but instead everyone was equal and accepted one another as everyone that was against the movement was either killed in the war or sent to Azkaban.

1997. The year that marked the end of the second wizarding war between the dark and the light, between Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, and between Tom Marvolo Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort and his arch nemesis Harry James Potter. 1997, Exactly forty-two years ago since England was enveloped in a dark shadow, only for the sun's light rays to slowly but surely poke through. Forty-two years, of having England's wizarding population worked together to achieve the peaceful integration of both pureblood and muggleborns into the magical community and forty-two years of Draco Malfoy being alone, searching for the one woman he truly fell in love with.

Now forty-two years later, Draco Lucius Malfoy walked down the freshly cut lawn, wearing his expensive, and black dress robes from Italy. His left hand kept his hood safely guarding his face whilst his right tightly clutched onto a bouquet of white lilies that he picked himself from his home.

He silently searched for the name he was looking for spotting it under a large willow tree which casted shadows upon the unique name.

He silently placed the bouquet beside the name and pulled down his hood to reveal the aged however still defined features of Draco Malfoy.

"I hope you forgive me," Draco began to speak clasping his hands together as he looked down at the polished rock that bore the name Jean. "You know that I did love you and although it is late I still found you. Better late than never right? Merlin knows how much I did love you; however there is only one person who is my one true love. Only her, it was always her.

Three months ago, Draco Malfoy had gone to his healer at St Mungo's. She had been Draco's healer for about four years now and she was the grand-daughter of Parvati and Dean Thomas. Parvati and Dean married straight after the war as many couples did. They were all overwhelmed with the fear of being alone. Everyone had been wounded one way or another by the war and no-one wanted to face a new day all by themselves. However, many marriages soon failed after they all realised that their marriage was only built upon fear and the need for escape.

Parvati and Dean were amongst the few who actually survived the era of wizarding annulments and divorces.

They had three children. The eldest was named Lavender after Parvati's best friend Lavender Brown who passed away during the Hogwarts battle. Parvati never quite accepted the fact that her best friend was gone, bitten by Greyback and drained of her blood. However, Parvati naming her eldest daughter after her seemed like a fitting way to reincarnate her in the form of her daughter. Their second child was named Seamus, named after Seamus Finnigan who had been Dean's best friend who also died at the Hogwarts battle in the hands of Amycus Carrow. Like Parvati, Dean had never seemed to accept that Seamus was gone either. Yes he still had Neville as his other best friend and Parvati now only had her twin but it still hurt the same. Their youngest daughter was named Sybil after Parvati's favourite Hogwarts teacher Sybil Trelawny, she passed away during Parvati's second trimester due to natural reasons and Parvati and Dean wished to honour her.

Parvati and Dean's son Seamus had married Luna and her husband Rudolpho's daughter named Clarice and then their daughter had grown to now become Draco's healer. Her name was Maureen Thomas. She went to Hogwarts with William and resembled a fairy with blonde hair, tanned skin and eyes that were always glazed; a trait she inherited from her grandmother Luna.

"I am sorry Mr Malfoy, but you have reached the later stages of your illness." Maureen had explained three months ago as she looked over Draco's Charts. "We have tried every possible spell, potion and charm to try and reverse your sickness; however we can only return your memory at a temporary level whilst each of the other traits of dementia cannot be cured. There is only so much magic can do and unfortunately even magic cannot reverse the effects of dementia. Slowly your memory will decrease until you can no longer remember anything at all." She sighed as he looked at the elderly man seated before him. "Then you will begin to have language difficulties and your motor skills will possibly be decreased."

Draco looked up at the pretty, young, blonde healer that was standing before him scribbling onto her notepad and reading numerous charts. Draco had seen her grow up it was painful that from all the people that could had delivered the news it had to be someone she knew at a close level. That was why Draco didn't want her to be her healer. It was Xavier and William that had insisted. Frankly Draco did not want his healer to be someone who would pity him or would have such an emotional attachment when delivering the news. The news was not very new anyways. Draco had expected it really. He was now 60 years old and for about three years of his life he had taken potions in an attempt to reverse his dementia. He also took potions so that he can remember things in daily life, such as Xavier and William. However, sometimes he even forgets to take all of his potions and therefore he suffers memory impairment.

One time he went to Diagon Alley and then he could not remember where he actually lived in order to apparate home. In order to apparate you need the three D's: destination, determination and deliberation. How the hell was he meant to get home when he could not remember it as his destination? That night William had to go out and search for him because he had not come home. They found him sitting upon the steps of Gringotts looking more confused and lost than ever before. Ever since then they hired him a mediwitch.

"Mr Malfoy, I estimate that you have about six months maximum to live." Maureen continued talking taking Draco out of his reverie. Six months? That was not a very long time and Draco had plenty things he had to do before he passed away, including drafting his final will, freeing his house elf that had served him for twenty years which he had promised to free and if he wanted to stay he could, and finally to accomplish the one task he had been avoiding for the past fourty-three years of his life because he was simply a coward.

"Is there really no possible way to cure this? Money is not a problem, hire all the best inventors of spells in the world, create new potions, I cannot afford to pass away now, there are still things I wish to complete. There are places I want to go, people I want to meet." Draco pleaded. Yes, Draco had accepted ages ago that he was going to die, he just never expected for it to be so soon. He had not even begun to search for the person he was so desperate to find. Now he was running out of time and Draco was afraid. He was afraid that he would not be able to find her before he leaves. He was afraid that he would never be able to tell her everything he wanted to say. He was a coward to say anything back in his youth, but now Draco had grown up and he knows exactly what he wants. He wants her to be in his arms even just for one last time, he wants to be able to dance with her for once in their lives and he wants her to know that he loved her, that it was always her.

"It is not about the money Mr Malfoy. I am quite aware that you are able to pay for all of the best spell makers and potion masters in the world to find a cure, however it is not about the money Mr Malfoy. It is honestly just impossible to find a cure that would reverse the effects of your dementia and permanently cure it. I am sorry Mr Malfoy, but I believe that it is now time to accept that your time is running out. Instead of dwelling on how you can live longer physically, why not try and live longer emotionally? Make every minute of your remaining time count. Every place you wanted to go to, every person you wanted to meet, everything you wanted to do, do it all now before it truly is too late." Maureen said clasping her hands together.

"Mr Malfoy, it is hard for me as well telling you how long you have to live. I mean I am close friends with William so it hurts me to have to tell his grandfather that he does not have very long to live. I know there are still plenty things you wish to complete in your life, however I am warning you that your time is running out. Six months is only the maximum estimation that I have withdrawn from the statistics of your charts. It may be shorter or if you are lucky it may even be longer. You may have six months left, or eight, or four, if you're lucky you may still have a remainder of a year and then there's the reality of being unlucky and only lasting weeks at the most." Maureen explained sympathetically as she looked into the grey pools of Draco Malfoy's eyes.

Maureen sighed again and sat down next to Draco when she noticed the way his shoulders had slumped at the idea of having six months to live. "Mr Malfoy, you know I didn't want to have to tell you that, but it is the reality of the matter. Believe me I have spent days attempting to formulate a potion that may cure the illness of dementia however everything I have tried had failed. Mr Malfoy, you went to Hogwarts with three of my grandparents, and William is one of my closest friends. It hurts me as much as you this news that I have given but Mr Malfoy, I tried and there is nothing else I could do. I am so sorry; I hope you would forgive me." Maureen said with tears threatening to spill from her deep blue eyes.

"It is not your fault Maureen." Draco said with half a smile in an attempt to reassure the young girl. "I always knew I was about to die, it was not old news. I just, didn't expect it to be so soon. As you said there are plenty things I want to do in life and my time is ticking away. Sometimes I just want to get a time-turner and return to when I was seventeen and perhaps change the course of my life. Everything that I regret I just want to erase or replace with new memories, but then I may never have had the life I had. Maureen, it is not your fault, I doubt even my god-father Severus the great potions master can device a potion to cure my dementia. Do not blame yourself dear."

After that the two just sat in a comfortable silence excluding the sound of light sobs coming from Maureen.

Draco had not changed in the forty-two years since the war. He was older yes, with his strong jaw and pale skin littered with wrinkles as well as his greying hair; however his eyes that were a pool of melted silver still held the fear of the eighteen year old boy who defied his father and everything he believed in. His eyes still held the rebellion of his years, the wisdom he had cumulated and the boy that had fallen in love despite his rough and cold exterior. Yes his eyes were now ringed with dark circles and framed with expensive lenses, but behind those eyes is still the same boy, the same Draco Malfoy from the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort who was able to hide his fear behind an expressionless façade.

"Now if you do not mind Mr Malfoy, I have some other work to attend to, I wish there was some way to save you. You are after all one of our biggest donors at St Mungo's, donating money yearly. However as I said, it truly is, impossible." Maureen said as she shrugged her shoulders opened the door into lead out to the cold, bright and white hallway of a stereotypical hospital that St. Mungo's adopted.

Draco gave Maureen another weak smile before walking out into the corridor where his mediwitch was waiting. Draco's mediwitch named Hope had been with him for two years and trained at St Mungo's under his first healer named Xypherious who was a cold bastard of a healer. She was a very good mediwitch, she knew what she was doing. Well it was to be expected, he was after all the Draco Malfoy and he only deserved the best. Not only was Hope his mediwitch, but she was also Teddy Lupin and Victoire's daughter so she was also related to Draco considering Teddy was his cousin Nymphadora's son. Hope had also gradually came to be one of Draco's most trusted confidantes and he loved her like a daughter or a granddaughter considering she was only slightly older than William.

Like routine Hope entered the room that Draco had just vacated to talk to the healer. During this time she was told about changes to Draco's diet, changes to his potions, his progress, anything along those lines. Hope was kept up to date about Draco's dementia possibly even more than Xavier and William. Then again, Xavier never seemed to care about his father at a great level. They were always arguing and fighting. Hope never actually understood why, then again the hostility between father and son seemed to have originated years before she came along. Xavier was always very formal towards Draco. His sentences were always limited and he always referred to him as father. Draco suspected it was because William blamed Draco for his mother leaving, but what would Xavier know? He was only a baby when his mother had left.

Xavier was not always like that. Xavier looked up to his father when they were younger. It wasn't until they moved houses and Draco got a new job at the ministry that it began to change. Draco was about twenty-four years of age then and Xavier was about six. He still called Draco 'papa' and he used to seek attention asking about his mother, but when Draco changed the subject about her Xavier would get angry. Soon the anger grew into hostility between father and son and when Xavier turned eleven and was about to enter Hogwarts, Xavier the relationship they once had was gone and Xavier had resulted to referring to Draco as 'father' in substitution for the endearment of 'papa'.

William on the other hand seemed to be in the same situation. The relationship between him and his father Xavier was cold. They never talked unless it was completely necessary. William had a closer relationship with his grandfather Draco, however he too was unaware of the level of Draco's illness because he was currently having a rocky relationship with his wife Cherie. He was always desperate to make things better with her that he never had time to pay attention to Draco. Thank Merlin Hope was always there.

So now I bet you are all wondering who the hell are Xavier and William are. Well you know who they are but you want to know how they came to be right? Well, Xavier is Draco's only son who was born on April 17 1998 and married a witch named Emerald Spellman in 2020 and in the same year on November 1, 2020, they had their first son named Xavier who is now also married to a witch from Beuxbaton's named Cherie Devereaux.

"So healer Maureen told me about your dilemma." Hope said as she helped Draco to his favourite seat in the library; next to a table in front of the floor to ceiling windows, next to the fireplace. "Six months is a very short time don't you think?" Hope asked as she leaned against the window and watched Draco accio some parchment, quills and ink from his study room.

"Yes it is Hope and that is why I am beginning to draft my final will. I do not want to run out of time and have my estates gone to the wrong owners." Draco explained pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

Draco flattened out a roll of parchment before sucking the end of his quill and dipping it into his ink well. He stared out the window in thought before resuming his task and scratching away.

_To Xavier Verik Malfoy I leave my…_

_To William Abraxas Malfoy I leave my…_

"Draco do not tell me you are just going to sit in this house for the remainder of your time or else I myself will whack you across the head as an act of frustration." Hope said as she took a seat beside Draco.

"Of course not Hope, I will still go to watch quidditch and go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and we cannot forget about going to my fortnightly check-ups at St Mungo's." Draco replied absentmindedly as he continued to scratch away on his peace of parchment.

_To Teddy Lupin I leave…_

"Do not be such a sarcastic smartass Draco, you know what I meant!" Hope huffed with a sigh as she looked at her boss with an irritated expression. "Is there no places you wish to go, people you wish to meet, and things you want to do?" Hope inquired with her eyebrows raised as she plopped her elbow upon the table and rested her head upon her hands. "Come on Draco, you and I both know there is one thing you have wanted to do for about forty-two years of your life. You have always found an excuse to try and avoid it because you were a coward to face up to your mistakes. But Draco, come on! You are running out of time! Do not waste it because you are afraid to be rejected. You need to do this and you know it. Now I ask you again. Isn't there places you wish to go, people you wish to meet and things you want to do before your time is up?" Hope asked again in her determined voice in an attempt to persuade her boss into opening his eyes and realising that what she was referring to must be done before he dies.

Draco sighed before capping his ink and rolling up his parchment. He looked up from before replying in a defeated tone, "Yes, I want to dance with her. I want to dance with Jean."

And that is how Draco Malfoy got into this situation of desperately searching for Jean. Who is she? Well I cannot tell you that, the story will be ruined. Now that it had been three months since Maureen had come out with the news of Draco's deathbed, and he had made no process Draco now only had three months remaining. Although he was running out he still desperately wanted to find Jean.

Draco sighed again before looking at the grave before him. "I just wanted to find you to tell you how sorry I am. I never came to find you after the war, and I never did ever get to dance with you like I promised." Draco began to talk again carefully kneeling in front of the grave so he would not hurt his back. "You know, she was your friend too, maybe wherever you are now you can help me find her? Give me the will to find the girl I love? I don't have much time left; I have about three months, give or take a few. I really need to find her before I leave, because she was my one true love."

Draco sighed before standing up, it was beginning to get late and Maureen had just told him at their last check-up that it was not good for him to apparate anymore. His determination and deliberation may be affected by his illness and therefore he can splinch himself. It was a highly dangerous method of transport in his condition, so Draco had opted for the muggle way, walking. It was also a good way to clear his head and think about the matters at hand such as searching for Jean. She was the key to everything really. She was the key to being truly happy before he passes away and the key to possibly mend his relationship with his son. Maybe Jean can explain to Xavier why his mother left much better than he ever could.

The only problem was how to find her? Well simple really, start from the beginning and retrace her steps, following her trail.

XXX

**A/N: **Thoughts? It is a work in progress, I decided to restart and edit this story, but it's a different kind of twist. I haven't read many stories being narrated in the view of an old Draco and old Hermione. It is going to be a challenge trying to tell a story as a memory and then in present time switching all the time but I will attempt it anyways. I fear that my next chapters will begin to get short so I will most likely merge them together. I hope you like this confusing story. Review


	2. Xavier Verik Malfoy

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Similicious do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise all characters belong to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the genius behind the Harry Potter series. I also do not entirely own the plot, the idea was from a movie I watched where I borrowed a line and basically built on from it. Happy Reading. Mischief managed. But let me answer some reviews.

**For Kicks and Giggles: **Well to be honest, the whole point of this story is to confuse you. So if you are confused then good because I do not want you finding out the story. As for the Jean part, ah well she is our little mystery isn't she? She is meant to be the biggest confusion and red herring of them all. I can't tell you who she is because, well then that's the end of the story. Do not fret I'm sure every other reader is confused as that is my objective. It's a weird approach I know but I thought it would be different as well as intriguing enough for the reader to want to keep reading in hopes that everything will eventually be clearer. As for the structure again to confuse you, each back-story leads somewhere eventually and the story is well set to be like a whirlpool of events where snippets of the events are shown rather than all. It is your job as my dear reader to attempt to add the snippets together and find out who this Jean is exactly. As for getting a beta, they never seem to do what I want, and seem to change my story a bit and take ages to return the story, but I will try to make the story clearer (despite me wanting to keep it confusing) perhaps I'll use italic for flashbacks?

**Chapter 2**

**Xavier**

Xavier awoke to the sound of his alarm clock at approximately six o'clock in the early morning. It was his daily routine. Wake up at six, on the right side of the bed and then run his hand down the left side of the bed, in the process he also smoothed out any ripples made whilst he slept. This was to remind him that he was alone. To remind him that he did not have a warm body beside his to warm him during the winter nights and frosty mornings. It was also remind him that Emerald was long gone.

Sometimes in the mornings like these, Xavier would turn off his alarm clock and stay a little longer in bed rather than get up and start his day like he was supposed to. He would turn to his left that was long vacated by Emerald and clutch the white pillow to his chest looking over at the photo of him, his wife and their son William that sat on the side table on the left side of the bed.

Emerald was long gone and her scent had faded from the linen sheets but when Xavier closed his eyes, sometimes he can imagine that she was there with him. That Emerald was in the bed with her curly, golden hair spread across the pillows and her captivating, sleepy eyes that started as a jade green and then rimmed out to be a deep blue. Sometimes Xavier could still hear her voice, begging him to stay a little longer and just not go to work. How Xavier used to be tempted by her pleas only to get out of bed anyways.

The morning was always cold for Xavier, there was still some frost glazing his windows when he awoke and the morning dew was still apparent upon the flower's petals, however with a sigh and a groan Xavier would still stretch out the knots in his back and joints which he had cumulated in his sleep and then he would get out of his bed, proceeding to his adjoining bathroom.

His routine was the same every day. After he woke up, he would go to the bathroom to take a shower; he would shave, brush his teeth, comb his hair as well as do any other hygienic routine that was necessary in the morning. He would then make his way to his walk in closet to choose a suit to wear for the day. Today he had chosen a charcoal suit, with a white button down shirt with green stripes and a deep green tie that Emerald had given to him on their second year anniversary. He thought that it would be fitting to wear considering that today would have been their anniversary if she was still with him.

Xavier sighed as he attempted to do his tie perfectly. It was no use; he was always dreadful at tying ties. Emerald used to do it for him. The knot would always be in a perfect triangle when she did it whilst his somehow ended up resembling a trapezium. With one final sigh Xavier looked over once more at the mirror to ensure his appearance was presentable before exiting his bedroom and making his way down the steps into the lounge room.

Once Xavier had entered the lounge room he took a pinch of green floo powder and with a clear voice stated his workplace as his destination. Xavier worked at the Ministry of Magic located in Whitehall, in central London. It was deep underground so it was invisible to the eyes of muggles. The floo brought him to the eighth level of the Ministry of Magic which held the Atrium. The Atrium is an area in the Ministry of Magic that serves as a lobby and a reception area to welcome visitors and employees. It was also Xavier's favourite place in the entire Ministry of Magic.

The Atrium is a very long hall with a highly polished dark wooden floor. The ceiling was a peacock blue and was filled with golden symbols that kept moving like a notice board. Each side of the hall was covered with gilded fireplaces: the fire places on the left side served for arrivals whilst the right were for departures.

Xavier floo'd in on the left side and immediately made his way over to the set of double golden gates that led to at least twenty access lifts. He boarded one lift to make his way to his department which was located on the seventh level; the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

The Department of magical Games and Sports deals with organising sports events such as the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament, as well as enforcing game related laws and regulations. The department had a relaxed ambiance that looked quite untidy whilst quidditch posters were lopsidedly tacked to the walls.

Xavier exited the lift and made his way to his cubicle located to the Far East side of the department. His cubicle was located in front of an office that had been vacant for about four years, it had a window that looked into it however was covered with numerous boxes to block the view.

Xavier sighed as he put his suitcase down and made to sit in his black office chair. He hated his cubicle, it was located in the darkest end of the department and the light above him constantly flickered. Xavier had attempted to continue with his work however the flickering light served as an irritation to his concentration.

Annoyed, Xavier stood up and stared at the light. The fluorescent light had been victim to Xavier's wand quite a bit throughout the years, it had endured quite a bit of repairos in its time and still the light seemed to continue to flicker. Xavier sighed before walking to the end of his cubicle looking into the window that was covered with boxes.

Xavier secretly yearned to finally be allowed into that office. After all did he not deserve it? He had worked in the Ministry for twenty-five years of his life and had been an accounting supervisor for the Department of Magical Games and Sports for most of it. He always had a cubicle; shouldn't it be fair that he would be finally allowed to be in an office with a space to himself, his name on the door, a comfortable seat and a functioning light? Was that so much to ask for?

"Get back to work old man, unless you want me to cover that window with even more boxes," came the arrogant voice of Reginald Carlton. "I need my expense report A.S.A.P." He continued in a tone that said 'you are stupid so I am going to talk slowly so you understand me.' With a smirk walked, no wait, he strutted away from Xavier's desk.

Reginald Carlton was the Head of the department of Magical Games and Sports. He was twenty-seven years old and did not make it on a quidditch team so he worked as a department head instead. He was only seven years older than Xavier's son William and was a seventh year when William was in his first. He was a muggle-born though and Xavier heard from William that he used to get in trouble because he was so arrogant. Apparently he tried to prove to the muggles back home that he was better than them by doing 'magic tricks.' He was one of the most arrogant and conceited person Xavier had ever met and it was a great bruise to his ego that Reginald got the job of Department head before him. It was a great embarrassment to know that he had to work under someone who was at least half his age and his junior.

Of course Xavier could have easily been a department head as well. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of 11 in the year of 2009. He was sorted into Slytherin like his father and his favourite subjects included arithmacy, potions and herbology.

Xavier could still remember his first day and year at Hogwarts it was the first time that anyone had ever talked to him about his mother.

_Xavier had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express, it was a long journey and he did not expect it to be that long, it caught him by surprise. His father had never told him anything about Hogwarts so he felt as though he was one of the muggle-borns who also knew nothing of Hogwarts. On the bright side, at least his father Draco had helped him get onto Platform nine and three quarters, the muggle-borns just stared at the ticket trying to decipher if it was all a sick joke. They had to either be brought to the platform by one of the professors or see another wizard run through the barrier._

_Xavier walked along with the other students before hearing an old and deep voice call out. "Firs' years over 'ere." The voice had announced and Xavier searched for the voice amongst the large crowd. It was quite a hard task considering as there was probable more than a thousand students and it was quite dark with the moon as the only source of light. Xavier finally found the culprit at the front of the crowd standing in front of a gravel path. Xavier stood before a large old man who easily was the biggest man He had ever seen. His hair was thick, bushy and greying and his attire was one of the peculiar sorts._

"_Right, well I'm 'Agrid and I'll be leadin' ya to Hogwarts, we'll walk to Hogwarts and then I want you all to board the boats there so we can sail across the Black Lake to the front of the castle. There's a maximum of six people per boat and do not try and trick your friends by scaring them and act like you're gonna push 'em into the lake. It's dark and dangerous and I don' think the Giant Squid will be to 'appy about 'is sleep being interrupted." Hagrid instructed as he began to walk down the path being followed by the students. He then got on one of the boats watching as every first year student made their way to board a boat. Some were nervous at the idea of rowing over a lake that was home to a Giant Squid._

_Xavier boarded a boat with a girl that he knew quite well. Her name was Emerald and she was the niece of the lady that lived next door to Xavier. She often visited her aunties on holidays and she would play with Xavier. When Draco had work he often left Xavier with Emerald's aunty so he can be sure that he would be thoroughly looked after._

"_Hello Xavier, I didn't see you on the train." Emerald said with a smile as she sat down next to him blabbing on about her summer and events that happened since the last time she visited her aunty. "I went to France; you have got to go there sometime! Ask your dad, you two always go on holidays, why not go to France? You have the money for it."_

"_I have already asked my dad to go to France and he said no. He said that he would take me anywhere I want just not to France. Do not ask me why, my father seems to have had a horrible past there or something where he doesn't want to re-live the memories." Xavier said with a frown as he sighed. "It's like my mother, whenever I bring up France, he changes the subject."_

"_Well, maybe your mother is French?" Emerald inquired with a shrug as they neared the shore closest to the castle. They all got off from the boats one by one and made their way up the steps towards the Hogwarts castle._

_Once they had reached the castle Professor Flitwick awaited them at the entrance Hall standing by the base of the stairs. He silently tapped his foot before the large double doors of the Hogwarts castle opened to reveal the first years. Professor Flitwick then led the students into the great hall in rows as they walked up to the front to begin with the sorting._

_After the sorting was completed where Xavier made it into Slytherin and Emerald made it into Gryffindor, the great Feast began._

_Xavier was surprised about everything in Hogwarts. Draco had never told him anything except that he was in Slytherin during his time. After the Welcome Feast ended the prefects called out for their respective houses to lead the way to the common room. However Xavier being the curious boy that he was decided to explore Hogwarts a little more and snuck away to give himself a self-tour. However it never crossed his mind that he would become lost and not know how to go to a common room he never once had gone to._

_Xavier walked along the seventh floor unsure of what to do, there were no people around and he did not know what direction the Slytherin Common Room was. He silently cursed his father for never telling him about Hogwarts. _

"_What are you doing out of bed? Do you not know that it is past curfew?" Asked a professor from behind him with a meek and tired tone to his voice._

"_I'm sorry sir but I am actually lost, you see I am a first year and I have never been to my common room so I do not know where it is. Please don't give me detention sir, it's not my fault. I lost the prefect in the crowd of people and I don't know which direction he went." Xavier explained sugar coating his story with half-truths. _

"_What's your name and what house are you in so I can take you to your Head of House who can then take you to your common room." The professor said before he began to walk. _

"_My name is Xavier Malfoy sir and I am in Slytherin." Xavier replied following behind the professor._

"_Ah you must be Draco Malfoy's son, my you look just like him I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. Except your eyes though, Malfoy's eyes were never that warm nor were they ever that colour, you inherited them from your mother obviously, she was always the warm and happy one between you and your father. Malfoy was always an egotistical prick." The professor said with a nervous laugh as they walked down the stairs. _

"_You know my mother?" Xavier asked his ears immediately perking up when he heard the professor bring her up. Did he really have her eyes?" _

_The professor began to chuckle, "Oh I did, I did quite well. I am Professor Longbottom by the way; Neville Longbottom and I will be your Herbology teacher. Now about your mother, she was one of my closest friends and one of the people who helped bring down Voldemort. You have heard of him haven't you?" Neville paused to await Xavier's answer before continuing when he received a nod from him._

"_Anyways, your mother was a member of the Order of the Phoenix along with Harry Potter, our very own Headmistress McGonagall and I. Your father eventually became a member of the Order of the Phoenix however he took a while to be on board, in fact I suspect it was due to your mother. Anyways your mother was really beautiful, she had eyes that resembled melted chocolate mixed with honey and her laugh sounded like bells. She was also very smart; she had the intelligence and wisdom of a Ravenclaw." Neville explained with a sigh as they reached the ground floor and were about to enter a corridor that led to the dungeons. _

"_What was her name?" Xavier asked absentmindedly. His eyes were glazed in awe with hearing about his mother for the very first time. His father Draco had never talked to Xavier about his mother, she was taboo and his father seemed to always change the subject whenever Xavier asked. Draco would get a dazed look about him before he would ask Xavier a completely irrelevant question or told him to run along and play with one of the houselves. _

"_Well her name was- wait a minute. You don't know your own mother's name?" Neville asked as he realized what Xavier had asked him. How could he not know about her? She was one of the greatest people to live._

"_My father never spoke of her." Xavier explained with a frown as he looked up at Neville filled with hope. _

"_I do not believe it is my place to tell you of her then." Neville said with regret as they reached the door leading to the chambers that belong to the Head of House of Slytherin. Neville knocked on the door thrice before awaiting for the person on the other side to open the door. He looked at Xavier who looked upset, he could not blame him, he had heard so much of his mother in one night only to be short of her name. Neville looked down at him apologetic before the door to the chamber opened to reveal an irritated Pansy Parkinson complete with her black silk night gown and robe and her messy dark hair. _

"_What is it Longbottom? If you are going to harass me about how I was a death-eater, must I remind you for the one hundredth time that I had served my time in Azkaban and have been pardoned? Honestly, if McGonagall could forgive my past why can't y-" Pansy began before noticing the boy standing next to Neville. "Xavier? Shouldn't you be in bed it is way past curfew." _

"_That was why I'm here Pansy, If you had allowed me to speak before you started rambling on you would know that. I found him on the seventh floor. He lost the prefect he was following in the mass of people that exited the Great Hall and didn't know which way his common room was, so I brought him here." Neville explained before stretching. "Now I shall leave him with you and I am now going to bed good night."_

_Pansy sighed before telling Xavier to stay outside while she got a proper robe. She then locked her chamber before telling Xavier to follow her._

"_I beg your pardon ma'am, but how do you know my name?" Xavier asked when he began following Pansy to the Slytherin Common Room. "You were sorted into my house, I try to remember everyone's name in my house, Slytherins have got to stick together after all. Besides, it is not that hard to tell you apart, you look just like Draco. Except there are some aspects that are obviously from your mother, only people like me who have been with Draco for that long know that some traits could not have come from Draco." Pansy explained with a shrug as she continued to walk. "I dated your father for about two years of my time here at Hogwarts. Between my fourth and sixth years I dated him." _

"_Did you know my mother as well?" Xavier asked, maybe this Pansy lady will tell him her name._

"_Well not quite, I did but I did not. You see, I hated her during my time here at Hogwarts, so I did not know much about her. I judged her before I got to know her so I know not much of her like Longbottom does or Hagrid or even our headmistress. I do know what you inherited from her though, because I know what you didn't inherit from Draco. Your smile for instance, Draco never smiled it was always a smirk, whilst you do smile. It's a bright and carefree smile that I know couldn't have come from Draco, actually I'm quite sure your mother used to smile the exact same way. Your eyes, they're warm and friendly, they sparkle like you have so much hope, they're this chocolate honey colour that seems to swirl. Draco's eyes were never warm or friendly and they never sparkle, his eyes were a cold metallic grey colour almost like mercury. Your hair, it's curlier and a shade darker than Draco's. Draco's hair is platinum blonde whilst yours is like a beach blonde. His hair was always dead straight, whilst your hair is curly just like hers." Pansy provided with a smile. Don't worry Xavier, I know Draco, he'll tell you about your mother one day, at the moment he just isn't ready._

_They finally reached the Slytherin Common Room that was disguised by a stone wall. "Half-blood prince," Pansy said with a smile before the wall slid away. "Boys dorms are to the left, your name should be on one of the doors, go find it and get some sleep. I know I want to."_

_After Xavier was led by Pansy to his common room and was told where his dorm would be, Xavier had gone to bed._

_Five years later he became a prefect he received O's in all of his subjects, until in his seventh year when he eventually became Head Boy. He was partnered with Emerald who he began to date the summer of the prior year. However that first year at Hogwarts was when he was finally told about his mother, and when his hostility towards his father increased. _

So Xavier could have easily been a department head. He was head boy of his batch and received O's in his NEWTs, but at the age of twenty-two when he was halfway through his training to become a department head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Emerald had become pregnant with William. Xavier and Emerald had just gotten married, they weren't rich but they were economically stable for two people, but Emerald was pregnant and the expenses rose. Due to Xavier's pride and refusal to ask help from his father, Xavier had to stop his training and get a job immediately as an assistant in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was never able to return to his training and instead just became promoted as an accounts supervisor who was in charge of all the expenses of the department.

Reginald Carter became Head of the Department four years ago and the man seemed to find joy in bruising Xavier's ego. He constantly reminded Xavier that he was in charge and was therefore better than him. He bossed Xavier around as though he was the Minister of Magic himself. Xavier almost wanted to answer back one time to say "you are not the best otherwise you would have become a quidditch player like you wanted to be rather than sitting in an office." But Xavier quite valued his job too much to take on such a risk of humiliating and offending his boss.

Xavier sighed before he continued to scribble down on his parchment to continue his job. He didn't want Reginald retuning to tell him to go back to work, or worse perhaps even fire him.

"Hi Xavier," Xavier's co-worker greeted with a smile as she sat on one of the seats in front of Xavier's desk. "Where's that?" She asked looking at one of the photos that were stuck to Xavier's desk.

"Ah that? That does in Italy, my wife and I went after graduation. It's a really beautiful place, you should go." Xavier replied as he continued to scribble on his parchment, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose every now and then.

"Looks like it, but then again anywhere is better than here right?" His co-worker said with a laugh before she looked up at the ceiling and stared at the flickering light with a grimace. "Xavier, do you want me to talk to our office manager or a man in charge of maintenance so that could be fixed? I do not understand why Reginald hasn't moved you to that office yet. After all, it has been vacated for a while and you have the most senior and responsible role."

"I asked him, but he said that offices were only for supervisors." Xavier said with a sigh before he once again continued scribbling on his parchment.

"So? You are a supervisor, you're the accounting supervisor." Xavier's co-worker pointed out before standing up. "Okay Xavier, I have to go to work, maybe we can have lunch later."

Xavier nodded before punching in numbers into his calculator and then writing a final number and circling it in red. "This is not enough." Xavier muttered to himself before punching in more numbers and looking at the numbers on the expense response. "We are missing about, more than three hundred thousand galleons." Xavier muttered before looking at the report in confusion.

XXX

**AN: **Okay so for those who are confused well… good that was my objective. The point of this fanfiction is to literally confuse the crap out of the readers. The fanfiction show you snippets of the forty-three years after the war and do not show the whole story. Your job is to try and put the pieces of the puzzle together and find the plot of the story…or you can just keep reading until things become clearer. Anyways, I know I should be studying right now, I am guilty of procrastination, but hey at least I wrote another chapter, that's two in the same day, however I post this one later. Please Review! Happy Halloween everyone


	3. William Abraxas Malfoy

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Similicious do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise all characters belong to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the genius behind the Harry Potter series. I also do not entirely own the plot, the idea was from a movie I watched where I borrowed a line and basically built on from it. Happy Reading. Mischief managed.

**Chapter 2**

**William Abraxas Malfoy**

"Black text on a white background: One Chance, One opportunity, Take it." William finished his presentation in the conference room at his work. All the members of the board clapped enthusiastically at his work and a surge of pride seemed to start at William's stomach building to erupt as an explosion in his chest. It felt good to know that he was doing something right for once in his life, he felt satisfied and proud of how far he had come and all the achievements he had made.

William Abraxas Malfoy was the only son of Xavier and Emerald Malfoy. When Xavier was twenty-two years old his wife Emerald fell pregnant which costed Xavier his opportunity to become the Department head of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Nine months later Emerald gave birth to William. However over the years whenever Xavier complained about his shit job and how his life spiralled downwards, it was obvious that he blamed William, because if William was never conceived he would have finished his training and might be a Department Head till now. He might have had the chance to sit in a leather chair at a mahogany desk with a plush carpet under his feet not to mention he would have his very own office with his name on the door and have a fully functioning light.

William graduated at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of seventeen in the year of 2037. He started school at the age of eleven in the year of 2031.

William was different to every other Malfoy that had come by. Yes he was technically a pureblood, because both of his parents are wizards although his father's blood percentage is unsure, yes he was ambitious and he had a thirst to prove himself, but it went deeper than that, for one William was the very first Malfoy to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

Ever since William stepped off the Hogwart's Express he had devoted himself to his studies, he never really had friends except for one or two and he never had a girlfriend throughout his entire duration at Hogwarts. He received praise from all of his professors, always got top of the class, and was named prefect and then Head Boy.

Another reason why William was different to all Malfoys was that he was afraid of flying, he was scared of heights. How utterly un-Malfoy-like. All Malfoy's enjoyed flying, they liked to be the seekers and they loved to pursue the role of captain one day. Imagine that, all Malfoys playing quidditch, all except for him. No wonder he never got his father's approval.

No one knew exactly why William was so different from the other Malfoy men but they believed it was in defiance of his father. For some unknown reason every Malfoy male had a rocky relationship with their fathers; Abraxas and Lucius, Lucius and Draco, Draco and Xavier and now Xavier and William. Every father and son relationship had some sort of misunderstanding that caused such a great hostility. However, every Malfoy son looked up to their father, yearning for their approval and praise, a yearning none of them had fulfilled. No Malfoy has ever gained the approval of their father, not one.

When William was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and was at the age of fifteen his family was hit with a great tragedy that increased the distance between the relationship of Xavier and William; Emerald died from a muggle car accident. Emerald was in Muggle London making her way to the entrance of St Mungo's when she was hit by a car who ran a red light.

Emerald Spellman was a British witch who came from a long line of purebloods. She was the youngest child and only daughter of Jodie and Mikhail Spellman as well as the younger sister of Eugene Spellman

Mikhail Spellman worked with close relations to muggles, he was a philosopher and enjoyed devising new theories whether they be about muggles or wizards. His last investigation which he was researching before his death was the core and cause of how muggle borns receive their powers when they have no magical blood and how wizards can become squibs. Mikhail used lots of means within his research including studying a group of muggles and muggle-borns. He studied them from their actions and their DNA as well as sending his children to muggle primary schools to see if they witness any magical behaviour.

Due to her father's occupation and her family moving around all the time Emerald learnt to live and do things the muggle way. She had learnt to like muggles as well as do simple things like washing the dishes or walking. Emerald liked to do things the muggle way once she learnt how. She claimed that it kept her grounded, that it was a privilege that she was given such power and magic and that she shouldn't abused it. She would wash the dishes, do the laundry and walk. Unfortunately for her, the last time she decided to walk rather than apparate to her job in St Mungo's, she ended up getting killed.

William was very close with his mother. Xavier was never around to see William grow up. He was always too busy trying to accumulate as much money as he could in order to raise his family. It was ironic how Xavier hated his father but didn't see he was acting exactly the same way as him. Xavier was too stubborn to ever ask for help from his own father, much like Draco who also was too stubborn to ask for help from Lucius.

That is why the relationship between Emerald and William was greater than the relationship of the father and son. Emerald was the only company William had as he was growing up. She was the one that used to listen to his stories about his adventures at Hogwarts. She was the one who congratulated and celebrated with him when he got named as prefect, and then when he was named as Head Boy. Emerald Spellman Malfoy was William's hope and when she passed away that idea came crashing down. His life turned into glass shards randomly littering the ground, and he thought he would never get back up again. He thought he would never be able to find someone to believe in him, he thought he would never be able to be successful, that we would never do something right.

William worked at a magical advertising and public relations company located on the border of England and Ireland. It was owned by a man who was only nine years older than him, his name was Abraham Bradford. The company was a successful one and when William joined the company at the age of nineteen he never expected it to grow and be the number one magical advertising company in the whole of the United Kingdom. They took in any clients but their largest clients were the Puddlemere United. Whenever the quidditch team wanted to get more supporters and clean their image their company took care of. Bradford's was the place to go because they basically owned the Prophet.

William was now making his way to his cubicle, when he arrived there he began to think how his life was looking like his father's. William had all the credentials, he was head boy, and he could have been anything he wanted. He could have worked in the Ministry. Working at Bradford's was a very spontaneous decision William made, yes his wage was alright but he could be getting a lot more.

Truth was, William didn't know what he wanted to be, he was always so sure of himself until Emerald passed away. For the majority of William's life he had aspired to be a healer at St Mungos. He wanted to work in the children's ward and put smiles onto their faces, just like what his mother did. However, by the time of William's graduation from Hogwarts he became unsure, he became afraid. He knew that if he worked in that same vicinity he would feel the presence of his mother. He was afraid of randomly breaking down in the middle of the ward, begging Merlin to return his mother. He was afraid that they would see his weakness.

William was working on a new client, some industrial wand company that seemed to take up what Ollivander's had left behind when Abraham Bradford walked by his table.

"That was one impressive presentation you had in there." Abraham said with a smirk as he leaned on William's table. "You could give Kathy a run for her money. How is she by the way?"

"Kathy is good, she just wanted to have a change in scene and she got it, she has been offered a position at Hogwarts as a charms teacher as well as offered a spot in the Wizengamot, I think she plans on taking the position in the Wizengamot for the time being and then when she gets enough money she wants to take that teaching role." William explained with a smile.

Katherine Halliwell Malfoy has been William's wife for two years. She actually attended Beauxbaton's for the duration of her schooling life and only moved to England once she graduated. She also worked at Bradford's where she met William and eventually fell in love and got married.

Before William, Katherine was the star of Bradford's. At first William hated her for it, she was always thinking up new ideas and she was just brilliant. Katherine and William were known as the rivals of Bradford's always yelling at each other and debating. It wasn't until a conference in France and a heated moment in an elevator that they finally realised that they had more in common than they though.

Katherine and William were soon known as the Star Duo, together they thought up proposals for their clients and before they knew it, they helped Bradford's boom to success. It was only three months ago that Katherine decided to resign and change the scene.

"Tell Kathy that she always a spot here if she ever decides to return, now I came here to tell you that the WANDer meeting and presentation is on Monday, I expect it to be done." Abraham said standing up.

"Yes sir I am on it right now." William replied taking out his quill and returning to his presentation. Whilst Abraham moved towards his own office.

"Oh and William, if you are going to be my Junior Partner, just call me Abe." Abraham winked at William and then walking away.

William smiled in realisation of what his boss just said. Junior Partner, it had a certain ring to it.

XXX

William apparated to the front of his townhouse to see Kathy walking out the gate carrying a duffel bag and wearing travelling robes. "Kathy?" William asked in question as he saw her looking as though she was going somewhere.

"I am leaving Will," was her awkward reply as she shuffled her brown boots against the concrete.

"Leaving? Where are you going? When will you come back?" William asked confused, where was she going that she needed to bring a bag, did she plan to work at Hogwarts after all? Was she going to have a sleep over at one of her friends? What?

"You don't understand me Will, I mean I'm _leaving_, as in I'm leaving you." Kathy explained as though she was talking to a child who seemed to not understand a word she was saying.

"Leaving? Kathy, why?"

"I just need a new scene Will and you, you seem to be content with the life you have, you don't talk to your father, you're not excelling at your work-"

"Abe says he's going to make me a junior partner, I am excelling Kathy and,"

"Is that really what you want Will? Don't you want to have a dream? I'm leaving Will and you cannot stop me." That was the last of what Will heard from Kathy before she apparated away.

XXX

**A/N: **Yes the last two chapters were boring, but the story isn't just about romance you know, it is about the entire family and how the three generations of Malfoy men seemed to go down the same path of losing their wives one way or the other. It is a very deceptive and misleading plotline I wanted to play with. I'm hoping that this story would actually catch an audience this time and people don't begin to hate me. The characters are not overly OOC for once. Just a little bit…Please review

Simi :)


End file.
